Keth Raz the Ra Zombie
Keth Raz is a Ra Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a decent team healer as well as an AoE disabler mage. He can sustain the health of his fellow teammates with the use of Heat Wave, and blind enemies with his Blinding Flash. None can hide from his devious wits. With his devotion to Ra and Horus, he can rain down solar malice on the field or grant his allies the the eye to see what's hidden. Overview Keth Raz, the High Vizier of Ra Damage 6/10 Utility: 6/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Support Sub-role: Healer, Nuker, Disabler, Initiator Almanac Entry: Ancient Egypt is known for its intellectual people. They who made the pyramids and Sphinx. They are also known by their devotion to gods with animal heads who is said to guide them in their everyday life. Their most important god is Ra, the sun god. He who ride on his boat in the heavens and fly to casts his light upon the lands. One notable priest is willing to give his life to the service of Ra. He was called Keth Raz. He was among the priest of the court of the pharaoh. Among all of them, he was the pharaoh's favorite, even the vizier agrees with this. One day, a plague swept in the entire kingdom. None were spared by the mysterious disease. Keth promised his king that he will see him among with his ancestors in the Underworld, but the pharaoh is not ready to leave his kingdom. He said that one day, his kingdom will rise again and he will remain the pharaoh. Shortly, Keth died from the plague and the pharaoh gave his staff permission to mummify him amongst his tomb. At the state of death, Keth envisions himself standing on a barren desert where he talks to the sun god himself. Keth was granted authority to become his messenger, and he shall be risen back from the dead to serve a new kingdom. Years later, Keth Raz woke up from his tomb as a zombie. He dwelled to the same desert he had on his dream. There, he found an altar of Ra in the middle of the oasis. Keth praised the sun and promises to fulfil his deed to the new kingdom. Gameplay: Keth Raz functions as a utility healer, having to heal allies and deal damage to enemies with equal effectivity. His passive causes his abilities to increase healing/damage the more he casts them. He can heal a bunch of allies as well as dealing decent damage with spells. Whether by blinding them or by sending a sun bomb to deal effective damage on groups. He can stall enemies by unleashing a powerful sky beam around him, good for initiations or escapes. He can also grant all allies 100% accuracy as well as gaining vision to all your enemies. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1785 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.45 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.85 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 65 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 4.75 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Ra's Blessing Every time Keth Raz casts a spell, he gains a buff that increases his spell damage and healing output by 25% for 5 seconds. If the buff persists for 20 seconds (by casting more spells while the buff is still active), Keth Raz will be granted a Mega Blessing that increases his spell damage and healing output by 60% as well as increasing both his HP and EP regeneration by 150% that persists for 10 seconds. The Mega Blessing does not extend and there will be a 20 second cooldown before you get another blessing. Keth Raz determination in battles proved impressive for Ra. He deserves to be rewarded. Basic Abilities Heat Wave (Q) Keth Raz unleashes a wave of heat at a target ally. That ally is healed for 350 HP (+5% per turn). The wave will bounce to 2 more allies for reduced amount. The healing output is reduced by 25% per bounce. The heat of the desert was provided by Ra to give life to anything it touches. Keth now shares it to the undead. Blinding Flash (W) Keth Raz unleashes a flash of light from his staff that deals 275 damage (+5% per level) to enemies on the target area as well as blinding them, causing them to have a 45% chance to miss basic attacks. Blindness lasts for 6 seconds. Keth Raz conjures the bright light from the sun through his staff, showing those snake summoners who his god is. Sun Bomb (E) Keth Raz sends a sun bomb flying to a direction. The sun bomb flies slowly, dealing 135 damage (+5% per level) to enemies it gets contact with, before it explodes to its maximum range, dealing 360 damage (+5% per level) to enemies in its area-of-effect. Concentrating the power of the sun to conjure a harmful orb of destruction is not against the scriptures. Ultimate Abilities Wrath of Ra ® Keth Raz channels the power of the sun to let loose an explosion around himself. Dealing 450 damage (+5% per level) to enemies around Keth Raz as well as stunning them for 2.5 seconds. Keth Raz' staff can call down Ra's powers to decimate those who is against him. Eye of Horus ® Keth Raz grants all ally heroes a buff, they are granted +100% accuracy (meaning their attacks can never miss) as well as 25% bonus attack range for range heroes and obscure vision. Enemy heroes are also given the eye, revealing them to your teammates at the mini-map. The eye lasts for 15 seconds. Horus, the bird-headed god of wisdow, seeks to grant Keth Raz knowledge beyond the afterlife and the mortal plane. Talents Level 1 *Series Lights - Heat Wave gets +2 more jumps and healing penalty per jump is reduced to 20%. *Sun Dazed - Blinding Flash stuns enemies for .75 seconds. Cancels channeling abilities. *Hieroglyphic Prophecies - QUEST:'''Vanquish 40 minions with spells within 2 minutes. '''REWARD: Keth Raz gains True Sight every time Ra's Blessing becomes active. Level 4 *Rising Heat - Heat Wave grants heal over time to the main target and the first character to be bounced. Healing them for 65 HP (+5% per level) per second, lasting for 10 seconds. *Mysticism - Keth Raz gains +30% HP regen if his energy pool reaches below 30%, and +30% EP regen if his health pool reaches below 30%. *Convertion - (Active) Converts a target enemy minion or neutral rogue to your side. 90 second cooldown. Can only convert a maximum of 2 units. Level 7 *Sizzle - Sun Bomb burns enemies it touches as it travels, dealing 65 damage (+5% per level) per second, lasting for 7 seconds. *Desert Delusions - Blinding Flash causes enemies to get confused for the first 2 seconds. Confused enemies does not respond to the player and moves randomly on their own. *Fanaticism - Cooldown for Keth Raz's basic ability is reduced by 5% per allies he healed. Level 10 *Wrath of Ra - Keth Raz channels the power of the sun to let loose an explosion around himself. Dealing 450 damage (+5% per level) to enemies around Keth Raz as well as stunning them for 2.5 seconds. *Eye of Horus - Keth Raz grants all ally heroes a buff, they are granted +100% accuracy (meaning their attacks can never miss) as well as 25% bonus attack range for range heroes and obscure vision. Enemy heroes are also given the eye, revealing them to your teammates at the mini-map. The eye lasts for 15 seconds. Level 13 *Holy De-Nile - (Active) Activate to remove Keth Raz's disable statuses (stuns, roots, slows, etc). *Time To Shine - Blinding Flash speeds up allies in the area, granting +25% movement and attack speed for 5 secocnds. *Displacement Orb - Sun Bomb knocks back enemies upon explosion. Level 16 *Thoth's Thought - Heat Wave's initial healing heals 150% more in night. *UV Helio-mite - Sun Bomb explosion reduces enemies' defense by 25% for 5 seconds. *Sun Disc - (Active) Keth Raz summons a sun disc on an ally that lasts for 30 seconds. The sun disc grants the ally 55 healing (+5% per level) per second as well as +25% attack speed. 75 second cooldown. Level 20 *Ra-Vaging Light - Wrath of Ra becomes a global target ability. *Vision Over The Skies - Eye of Horus disables the fog of war for both teams. *Binding of Osiris - (Active) Keth Raz channels for 2 seconds on a dead ally. After the channeling, that ally is revived back with 50% health but has Invulnerability for the first 5 seconds. *Zombification - Ket Raz's death timer is reduced by 20%. Quotations Start of Battle *Ra summoned me to this place. *In the service of the god of the sun. *I transverse the mortal and afterlife. Moving *Mutaharik. *Wander over yonder. *Ra casts a ray to guide me. *Horus' eye, look down on me. *Where the sun points its ray, I follow it. Attacking *Heretic! *An enemy to the New Kingdom. *I'll show you my power. *Ra will punish you! *Death to my enemies! Vanquishing a Hero *There is still more beyond the afterlife. *You're playing with the big boys now. *Your dwelling in this plane ends now. *Ra will sail you to the paradise. *I steal your light. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *You worshipped the wrong sun god! (Sunny) *Even with your strength, I will not free your people. (Jabquez) *You fall from the high sky, for you flew too close to the sun. (Rotobunny) *Your sorcery is tainted. (Rosaline) *Rest in piece, my king. (Ramzom) *Anubis will be glad to welcome you back, brother. (Balanthuk) Dying *I will return... *My light fades... *Ra will be in my side... *Back to the afterlife, is it? *In death, I find peace. Respawning * I am reborn. * My task is not complete. * Ra made me return to the mortal world. * I had Anubis' excuse to come back. * The New Kingdom needs me. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *I have to be honest. I am not an Egyptian. I came there for... let's say some folks didn't take us kindly. *I walk like an Egyptian. I walk in de-nile. I walk Ra-tionally every 12 Horus. *Ra, Ra, Ra. I always say that. But it's no joke. I was chanting a prayer. *Imagine having to sleep next to a sarcophagus of the pharaoh. Scarabs crawling at your end. It's just gross. *I'm not afraid of the dark. In fact I loved it in there. It's just that... I wanted Ra to see my everyday duties. *Ra comes in many names. But I choose to call him Ra because it's much shorter. *I can just imagine how hard it is for a scribe to write a 500 word report... in hieroglyphics. *Who is this "Aten" god? God of the sun disc? But Ra has the sun disc. What a rip-off. *After Aten take over, Ra an the others felt left out. I blame Akhenaten. Ultimate Ability Wrath of Ra *Wrath of Ra! *Ra smite you with solar malice. *Ra, punish those who opposes you. Eye of Horus *We see you. *Horus, grant us vision. *The Wadjet is within us. Trivia *Most of his dialogues and lore are referencing the Book of Exodus, mostly about the story of Moses in Egypt. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes